


what goes around comes around

by vandoorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Catheters, Cock & Ball Torture, Coming in another cock, Creampie, Crying, Exhibitionism, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Humiliation, Imprisonment, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Public Use, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sloppy Seconds, Sounding, Urethral Play, Use of Magic as Drugs, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: kenneth attempts to steal from an antique shop. little does he know that the punishment for attempted theft is being laid out in public for the townspeople to use him as a fucktoy, over and over again.
Relationships: Townspeople/Male Thief Sentenced to Public Use
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1033
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	what goes around comes around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corrosion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrosion/gifts).



It has been an eternity since Kenneth had been caught. Or maybe it hasn't been that long. Maybe it has only been a few days. A week tops, who knows. Kenneth has lost track of time ever since he had been caught. He had been thrown in a dark cell, with nary a light source except for the small candle overhead, past the bars of his cell. He spends most of his time asleep on the grimy floor, with no clue as to how it actually happens. There's somethng insde what they're feeding him, probably. Whatever it is, Kenneth isn't exactly sure any more. One minute he had been trying to steal a dagger from an antique shop, thinking that he wouldn't get caught because no one had been looking. The next minute he had been caught red-handed by the shopkeeper, and had been whisked away to his cell immediately. What a mistake it had been to try to lift something when this had been nothing but a temporary stop in his journey to the city.

There's food on a tray placed by the bars of Kenneth's cell again. He has no idea when it had appeared, and all his senses are screaming _stop eating the food_!!! They must've laced it with some sort of draught that is keeping him mostly asleep! But his stomach growls, loud and clear, and his throat is parched, and against all rational thought, he consumes what has been laid out in front of him.

When Kenneth comes to, he finds that his eyes hurt from being in the light again. There are shackles around his wrists and his ankles, and he is completely naked. To make matters worse, there are even _clamps_ on his nipples. His nipples are light pink and puffy, and to begin with, they've always been sensitive. With the clamps on, they ache terribly and Kenneth moves to remove them, only to receive a slap on the wrist.

'What—' Kenneth starts to ask, only to be met with a cock being shoved into his open mouth. The man's cock reeks of piss and there's smegma under the foreskin and it tastes fucking gross. Kenneth wants to pull away, wants to spit out whatever he has just tasted, but the binding holds fast. Strangely, he's no longer able to move his hands or his legs, for that matter. All he can do is to keep still and try not to choke as the stranger uses his mouth. He can't even bite down, his jaw aches and his lips are wrapped around his teeth so that the man can use his mouth, use his throat as he pleases. All he can do is to hope that this ends quickly so that he can breathe properly again.

To Kenneth's relief, the man finishes in his mouth soon enough, forcing his head down. Kenneth chokes and sputters, and despite not wanting to, he finds himself swallowing. The taste is revolting, and he wants nothing more than to throw up. But then the man tugs at his nipple clamps and Kenneth cries out. It hurts, but why does it also go straight to his cock? His cock stirs as the man pulls his nipple clamps, forcing Kenneth on to his hands and knees.

'Come one, come all! It's been ages since we last had some fun with a slut, especially a slutty foreigner who gets off on being forced to suck cock!'

 _What?_ Kenneth looks down and to his horror, he finds that his cock is standing at attention, hard against his belly. Did he get this way from being forced to blow another man? How could it be?

'As we know, this one here has been caught trying to steal from Gawain.'

There are loud gasps from the people who have now gathered around the square, looking at Kenneth with lust filled eyes, all eager to devour him as if he were nothing more than a tasty piece of meat. A shiver goes down his spine, and to his horror he finds that his cock is twitching, reacting to how everyone is looking at him. He wants to cover himself, his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, but there is nothign he can do. What the fuck?

'What do you say, shall we teach him a lesson?'

There's a chorus of yes and then people storm up the platform, all eager to get a piece of Kenneth.

Over the course of the next few hours, Kenneth gets fucked in all sorts of manners. First they finger him, open him up with a finger, then someone decides to wash out his insides with beer, causing him to howl. Perhaps its the alcohol in his system that makes him more pliant as different men pound his ass, adding on to the never ending load of semen inside him. They pull him to his feet using the nipple clamps, they make him clench his ass but to no avail, the semen leaks out anyway. They make him lie on his back, make him spread his ass to let yet another man fuck him, they swat at his balls until they are impossibly red and he's crying, begging them to stop but of course, no one listens. They take turns to fuck his mouth, some of them get him to clean their cocks after they've fucked his ass, and all of them make him swallow.

Some of the men praise him. They tell him that he's a good little cocksucker, such a good boy, so good for taking cock. Others call him a cockslut, they laugh when they make him bounce up and down on their fat cocks, making him ride their cocks until they come inside him. And throughout, try as he might, Kenneth is unable to come. He's so frustrated, he wants to come so badly that by now he's degenerated to begging for more, begging to be fucked. He just wants to come so badly that he's begging for the men to torture his nipples more, yes he can take two men at once, anything, just _anything_ that would make him come. It's unbelievable how initially, he had loathed being fondled, being forced on to someone's cock, when now? God, if that's what it takes for him to come, for him to finally get the release he craves so much? Yes, please, _fuck yes_. He's a complete mess now, but he wants more, _needs more_. His mind doesn't want it but fuck, oh fuck, his body wants this. The more loads of come he gets in his mouth, in his ass, on his body? The more satisfaction he gets. But that's not enough. Fuck, it's not enough.

'Make way for Gawain!'

There are murmurs, and the crowd of men surrounding Kenneth parts so that a stocky, burly man can come through. Kenneth looks up from his position, being railed hard by a man, and oh. That's the shopkeeper who had caught him. That's the man who had gotten him into this position. Kenneth supposes that he should be thankful. Why the hell would he want to be anywhere else? If he had never been caught, he would've never been able to find out just how enjoyable this is, to be fucked over and over again in front of an audience, to be used as nothing but a fucktoy by men to empty their balls in.

Gawain takes one look at Kenneth and spits on him. The spit lands on Kenneth's cock and Kenneth moans, hips jerking forwards uselessly as the man beneath him comes inside, filling him up with yet another load. The man moves away quickly, and it is apparent that Kenneth's abused hole is puffy and red and _so much semen_ is leaking from him.

'What a slut,' Gawain says, rummaging around in his shopkeeper's apron for something. He then pulls it out, looking triumphant. 'Well, since the slut got himself so wet already, this should go in easily.' He smirks, and by the time Kenneth realises what he is about to do, it is too late.

Kenneth screams when Gawain shoves the catheter into his urethra. Granted, his cock has been leaking pre-come endlessly, making his urethra slick and wet, but to have something shoved up his cock? Where things should come _out_ from, and not go _inside_? Kenneth feels like he's about to faint.

'Someone plug up the slut for me. Don't want him leaking sloppy seconds all over,' Gawain grunts.

'Gotcha!' Immediately, someone rams his cock inside Kenneth's ass, thick and fat and Kenneth moans, drool leaking from the corners of his lips. He feels impossibly full, stuffed in both his cock and his ass.

'Steady him,' Gawain orders.

Kenneth watches in horror and fascination as Gawain fits what seems like a pocket pussy over his cock, and then proceeds to stuff the other end of the catheter into his own cock. Just what the hell is Gawain intending to do?

It turns out that, well, Gawain had been intending to do something Kenneth had ever thought was possible. Kenneth screams as he realises that Gawain is using the catheter to fuck his cock while someone beneath him pounds his ass. It's crazy how good it feels each time Kenneth feels the tip of Gawain's cock kiss his own, all snug and tight inside the pocket pussy. And all throughout Gawain pulls relentlessly at Kenneth's nipple clamps, abusing his nipples even further. This time Kenneth feels so close, _so close_. He needs this to be able to let him come, and even as he's a moaning, incoherent mess, he begs Gawain to fuck him harder, to fuck his cock, fuck his ass, make him come.

Gawain grins. He continues, not slowing down, and then he squeezes hard on the pocket pussy, causing Kenneth to scream. With a shout, Gawain makes a final thrust, and then Kenneth realises that oh. Fuck. Gawain is _coming_. And given how both their cocks are currently connected by the catheter? That means when Gawain comes, he gets to come _inside_ Kenneth. Where no one else has sullied betore. It's almost insane just thinking about it, but it's happening, and Gawain is shooting his load in Kenneth's cock while the other man fills up his ass. And all Kenneth can do is moan, eyes lolling back, drool leaking all over as Gawain pulls away. The catheter is still left inside Kenneth's cock, and when Gawain removes it in one quick tug, Kenneth screams. He's coming, oh god, he's coming, and then Gawain presses his thumb against his pisshole and all Kenneth can do is to sob as he begs, begs begs begs begs begs, voice broken and hoarse from having taken too many cocks down his throat.

'What are you here for?' Gawain asks, voice rough.

What is Kenneth here for anyway? Of course he's here to be fucked over and over again, to be used as a fucktoy for anyone as they deemed fit. What a preposterous question. 'Wanna be fucked,' Kenneth slurs. 'Wanna come. Please let me come,' he says.

There's loud, raucous laughter and cheering all over. This time, Gawain lets go of Kenneth's cock and then he shoves his cock into Kenneth's ass, far bigger than any other man's cock. And Kenneth is crying, oh he's literally seeing _stars_ now when he comes all over himself.

When Kenneth comes to, it's to more men using his ass, his mouth, rubbing their cocks against his puffy nipples. The clamps have now been removed and oh, his nipples are now reddened and distended and it hurts so good.

'Fuck me more,' Kenneth says, as yet another man finishes inside him. He's stuffed so full of come, and oh, this is all he has ever wanted. It had taken him so long to realise it, but he's glad he's finally here.


End file.
